Tempting the Serpent
by Ryotas
Summary: Set 8 years after EoE. The last Chapter Please randr
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Tempting the Serpent  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Eva.  
  
A/N: this is short and as of yet, unfinished. Reviews will determine if I write more, so please R/R. I know this angle is not 100% original, but everyone eventually writes one of these, I guess. Thanks. My other Fic, will be updated soon.  
  
He'd grown used to getting away from it. Getting away from what, he didn't know. Life in general, most likely, pain, especially. But that was years ago, and now, he'd found a different way from pain, while still existing in it. For pain must exist in order to live.  
  
The piercing alarm woke him up out of a sound sleep. His ears ached hearing it. She was already awake. Preparing breakfast, for a rare change. She'd stopped to listen. The alarm was usually followed by a storm warning, a tsunami warning, something simple. But the second the phrase sounded, he felt his blood freeze. He'd felt odd that morning as he stirred in sleep, his subconscious must have know somehow-  
  
"A special state of Emergency Has been declared for Tokyo-3 and all areas within 15 miles. Please report to your local evacuation shelter. Further Directions can be found on radio station.."  
  
"Not possible."  
  
A phone rang on the far side of the apartment. A semi-cheerful voice answered it, and quickly turned angry. "Mien gott?! No! Not possible. I refuse. On what grounds are you---you're insane. Yes. I'd rather sit in the shelter like a NORMAL person. What?! No!" there was a long pause. "Fine."  
  
Shinji heard the phone being hung up with a gentle click. A second later, there was a loud tearing sound, followed by the sound of something relatively heavy hitting the wall. He shook his head, and slowly left his room, only wearing a pair of shorts. "Asuka?"  
  
She lay on the floor, her hair uncombed and drifting over her face, shoulders hunched. "Its happening again."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" he thought he'd been dreaming, but a second battery of alarms sounded and the message repeated. "We should evacuate then. There's nothing we can do. Even if there was-."  
  
"That phone call was from NERV. They say there is something."  
  
"NERV? But, it was destroyed. Unless, like everything else..."  
  
"It was reformed. They want us-to-." She hadn't looked up, and her shoulders shuddered as she spoke. "I can't do this Shinji-never again."  
  
He moved to her side, and slid an arm around her shoulders. "I know Asuka, I know. I can't either, but what choice do we have? There are no more EVAs. NERV must be safer any way. Lillith isn't there anymore. We'll see what they want."  
  
Asuka slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "Put some clothes. You look like an idiot in those." ---  
  
Getting in was easy. What NERV had been, was no more. It was still a fortress, but of far less stature. No card entry, and the access to the Geofront had been drastically altered. Central Dogma remained quite the same, aside for some minor changes, Maya, Hyuuga and Aoba were there, just as they always used to be. Neither of the two commanders was anywhere in sight.  
  
Shinji moved behind Maya, Asuka hanging close. "Is-is it an Angel?"  
  
"As impossible as it seems, its reading blue."  
  
"What could we possibly do?!" Asuka protested. "We aren't children any more, and there's one even bigger issue-There are no EVAs!"  
  
Shinji seemed to smile at her protest. "I'm never doing that again. I'm not getting in an EVA, even if there is one."  
  
Maya turned in her chair. "What other choice is there?"  
  
The two former pilots stared at each other. "Shinji?"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? All reviews are welcome! 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own EVA.  
  
A/N: thanks for the Reviews, and please continue to R&R. I need some advice too, in this and chapters to follow, I'm doing what I originally called "Perspective", but after thinking, I thought it would be better as "Introspective," Please read and share your thoughts. Also, I apologize if Shinji and Asuka seem a little OOC. I think that after what they went through, it's warranted. Also, everything will be explained eventually. And the reasons for their actions will make more sense. Thank you.  
  
PERSPECITIVE: Asuka  
  
Shinji had matured a lot in the weeks that followed Impact. Or was it really impact? We still question it. I'm still afraid, and can't sleep right thinking about what happened. Shinji was also a lot stronger, tougher-he wasn't the wimpy idiot I had come to know. But he was still a pervert.  
  
Over time, he told me things meant to keep me happy. To change the sadness. Philosophy flooded from him. He's smarter than I ever gave him credit for-but it probably rubbed off from hanging around with me!  
  
Who am I kidding-I've changed too. I can't be what I was. Not now that I've seen what true suffering does, and what lying does to the soul.  
  
All I've did for years, was lie. Look what its done to me. I've forced my self into this harsh arrogant shell. I am and can be sensitive. Some of what I was is real. The rest I faked to protect my self. But, then came Shinji, and with out knowing it, he tore away the shield I had put up around my soul. He let it out again. The scars have made it an ugly and clouded soul. With time many of those scars have healed, but they haven't and will never go away.  
  
Then, came our secret. After 2 years, it was decided and only 3 people know about it. We're two of them. We're alone in that old apartment, and even I find its missing something with out Misato or Pen-Pen. We have each other, but we are very alone. (End Perspective) --- "Who called?" Shinji asked Asuka, as they sat alone in the cafeteria.  
  
She didn't answer, and bowed her head slowly.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm scared. I can't do that again. What it did to my brain, my soul. . . It hurts. . . I won't go back."  
  
"Who was crazy enough to call us back, why did it even start up again?"  
  
"Because, we were afraid. And because we were asked to." Misato stood in the doorway, looking more depressed then they were. "I was dragged back here by some higher up in the UN. Told to get you-. You have to believe that I didn't want to."  
  
"I believe you Misato." Shinji replied sounding pathetic, just like he used to.  
  
"Look at the two of you, all grown up." Her eyes moved between Asuka and Shinji, but stayed mostly on Shinji, who was starting to look like his father because of the stubble on his face.  
  
Asuka kept her eyes closed. "I won't do it."  
  
Shinji twitched, snapping out of the trance caused by being back at NERV. "Me neither. I can't handle it. If there's an Angel, let it come."  
  
"You don't think there's a reason for the EVAs coming back?"  
  
Both looked up, shocked.  
  
"They aren't the same, the souls with in are gone, Don't know if they'll even work, but we'll have to try." "NO!" Shinji screamed. "No."  
  
--- PERSPECTIVE : Shinji  
  
I tried to fight what I'd been. Being back there, seeing it all again, was quickly dragging me back into my once wimpy, and esteemless self.  
  
But, Asuka was there, her confidence radiating towards me. While she seemed to have none at all.  
  
We'd lived together almost 9 years now, if you counted what it was like before impact. 2 years into our "rebirth" we had made a decision- to never go back. We also forged another agreement.  
  
I watched her shaking but did nothing. As part of our agreement, I had refused to tell anyone about it. . . if I comforted her, I would go back on a promise. From that day six years ago on, I had vowed to keep my promises.  
  
Misato hadn't changed but she looked a little off, not wearing the cross. It was still nailed to a post somewhere near the sea of LCL. Her eyes begged us, and my sense of dignity was the only thing keeping me from giving in. (End Perspective.) ---  
  
Asuka and Shinji stared at each other, left to think over a prospect neither wanted to face. After waiting to be sure they were alone, Asuka moved closer to Shinji, and gently laid her head on his shoulder. "What?" "I'm scared, Shinji." "You? Scared? Wow-hard to believe." "Stop that you Jerk." She lifted her head and playfully pushed him. This quickly turned into a shoving match that ended with Shinji flat out on his back on the floor.  
  
"I'm scared to." He admitted. "I think we should just leave. It can't be an Angel."  
  
Asuka reached out a hand to help him up, and he took it. Before he was fully to his feet, though, he pulled Asuka towards him and deliberately fell backwards-pulling her on top of him. "Pervert." She snapped, in his ear, and they kissed.  
  
"We can't do this here. What about the promise?"  
  
He nodded, seeming disappointed. "Let's go home." 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Eva.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews. I'm going to need some help in an up coming Ch, I'll be bringing one of two characters back. I already wrote the scene with either of them, and they both work. I just want an opinion of who will work best. Thanks again. More info at the end of this installment.  
  
When Shinji and Asuka arrived home, they were shocked to find Misato there. She stood, a drawer open, holding something in her hands, transfixed by it.  
  
"You shouldn't go into other people's personal belongings." Asuka snapped from the door.  
  
"Wow." Misato whispered. "Hard to believe."  
  
"What?" Shinji questioned.  
  
She waved what she was holding.  
  
"It's a secret. No one. . . That's why its hidden."  
  
"What happened? I don't even know. I only came back 6, maybe 7 months ago. It was so hard to let go."  
  
"Just as people are being reborn, so are other things. They just started reappearing." Shinji explained. "We don't know much about the rest of the world. Its as if we're isolated by bubbles. It was on-guess you could call it the news. What ever they show on TV now. Everyone-they're all afraid to do anything. As far as we know, the whole world was decimated. Memories are what's brining it back." That's when it dawned on him. "Maybe memories have brought back the Angels. But up to now, its only brought back the material."  
  
Asuka shook her head, slightly disgusted, and pulled the object from Misato's hands, and closed it back in the drawer.  
  
"Is that why the EVAs came back empty?"  
  
Shinji shrugged, as Asuka left the room.  
  
"Hasn't changed much has she?"  
  
He shrugged again.  
  
"After all that. . .You two-Why? How?"  
  
"Better together than alone. We were staying here for two years before-so many promises. I just broke almost all of them. We promised we'd never go back, never tell any one, never be separated." He left the room as well, trying to figure out what Asuka was up to.  
  
Misato shook her head and opened the drawer, staring at the wedding picture again. "Even though its built on memories-the past-the world, has changed so much." She returned the picture and sat down, and cried.  
  
---  
  
Perspective- (Asuka)  
  
Indirectly, the whole world was still connected. If a memory didn't jive, said object wouldn't appear, until another voice tried to bring it back. Memories were checked against memories. Deliberations. It would be a fleeting thought in every ones minds, a sort of dejavu. I remembered a lot of things coming back. Shinji doesn't know, but Germany is reforming too. The whole world has been affected. The issue was, why didn't we remember NERV deliberations? (end perspective)  
  
"Neither of us broke any promises. Its Misato's fault. She found the picture." Shinji insisted.  
  
"Still don't know why we took it. The rings are proof enough."  
  
Personally, I always thought they were more obvious. Shinji thought as he hugged her from behind. "Forget about it."  
  
"You know, you really should shave. It tickles worse than how you breath on me when we kiss."  
  
He spun her around and kissed her jokingly.  
  
As they split apart, she fixed him with a glare. "I told you to shave first. Jerk." A German insult was added, but was covered up by the ringing of the telephone.  
  
"Let Misato answer." Shinji said.  
  
She did, on the second ring. They paused to listen.  
  
"Yes? I'm here, what? No I don't think they will. No, they're pretty adamant about it." A few seconds later Misato came into the room they were in.  
  
"As civilians, you are to report to an Evac Shelter. I'll escort you."  
  
"Who long will we be there?"  
  
"As long as it takes to destroy it."  
  
"Has any one even seen it?  
  
Silence.  
  
---  
  
"Invisible Angel my ass! Now that most of NERV is back, they're just scanning. The blue patter is probably something in the LCL, or what's left of Lillith-er-Rei-ah-Lil. . . Screw it." Asuka kicked the wall.  
  
"Asuka, you're 22. Stop acting like you used to."  
  
"Shut up Shinji." She slumped to the ground. "All I can ever think about is what I used to be. It scares me. If NERV tries to get us again. . ."  
  
"Sh-Shinji? Wow, you look different."  
  
Asuka groaned when recognition of the voice kicked in. "Kensuke. Why you?"  
  
Shinji smiled weakly at his old friend's greeting.  
  
"Why aren't you two at NERV?"  
  
Asuka leapt to her feet and grabbed the collar of Kensuke's army-drab T- shirt. "You want to die stooge?"  
  
"Asuka." Shinji scolded.  
  
She slowly released Kensuke. "We refuse to pilot."  
  
"Wh-What? I guess I understand. You weren't "one" with me and your other friends very long. But-the EVAs, your memories-I'll do it!"  
  
Asuka slapped him so hard, that his glasses flew off. "Are you insane? You are the last person they'd let pilot an EVA!"  
  
"Try not to mention any thing about 8 years ago around us. It stirs up bad memories. Memories we'd rather not-."  
  
"A-okay. S-sorry. Ah-when we clear out, you two want to go out for dinner, or coffee, or something?" he then started rambling about a war movie, and how movie tech fell after 3rd Impact.  
  
"Whatever." Asuka muttered.  
  
"Sure, better than hanging out alone. Talking to just her gets a little-."  
  
"Hey. . ." Asuka protested in a soft, sad tone.  
  
"Just a little boring is all. All we ever do is analyze each other Asuka. Doing it isn't really helping. It's just-." He shook his head watching Kensuke put his glasses back on.  
  
"I know." Asuka shivered. "There's still some things even I won't talk about." She sighed. "We promised. . . no more Angels, no more EVAs, no more NERV."  
  
Kensuke watched a side of Asuka he had never seen in slight shock. "Ah-oh." He gulped. "I didn't-." he bowed his head.  
  
"Wake me up when they let us leave." Asuka asked, and fell backwards onto a cot.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Shinji and his old school mate spent the next several hours recalling more pleasant times, and catching up. Shinji completely avoided the topic of the marriage-trying to still keep the promise.  
  
"Do you know who else is back?" Shinji asked.  
  
Kensuke nodded. "Hikari and Toji, ah-not many others from our class. I'd stay away from Toji if I were you." He bit his lip. "And I joined JSSDF. Closest I could get to my dream I guess. Nothing against you of course- I mean after what they did-." He stopped mid-stream.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
The military otaku sighed. "You still want dinner later?"  
  
Shinji nodded, and cast a glance towards Asuka. "But um-she's-. Her job is one where she actually has to be cordial. She's a waitress. Ah- we should avoid her restaurant. She doesn't like it much. Chinese place down in the rural area."  
  
Kensuke shrugged. "Fine with me. I was thinking Ramen any way."  
  
A small alarm blared. You are free to return to your homes. The threat has passed.  
  
Shinji shook his head. "More like they couldn't find it."  
  
---  
  
PERSPECTIVE (Shinji)  
  
It was weird. Neither I or Asuka had any memory of the memory scan for NERV's recreation. We had remembered those from every other thing. Even things that came back as we slept.  
  
There was one explanation that I didn't want to face. One I couldn't even bear to think of-that it wasn't really NERV, that those "people" weren't there. Or, they were just living some sick fantasy, that the apparition of NERV was actually the "Angel." Which explained why no one there could place it.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. NERV wasn't back at all. What ever it was that was there, could be more dangerous than we could imagine. It could replicate memories nearly perfectly. I wonder what Asuka had seen there. Was it any different from what I had? Was this NERV completely based on the viewers feelings? Was Misato real, or part of the apparition? Since she had left, I thought she had to be real.  
  
So many questions, and so many memories I could never touch on. Ones I'm afraid of. Fear is my true downfall. (end Perspective)  
  
---  
  
They found a noodle place in the heart of Tokyo-3. Shinji felt a bizarre feeling being directly over the apparent apparition of NERV.  
  
Asuka was angry because she had to lay off the contact she felt kept her alive until Kensuke was gone. Of course, she also was appeased, since she hadn't had good Ramen in years. She'd had 6 bowls already.  
  
"Um, Asuka? Kensuke has to pay for that-could you slow it down a bit?"  
  
The red-head's eyes shot up and threw him a questioning glance. This was followed by a "Hern?" which was muffled by a mouthful.  
  
"Never mind. Guess its good you're actually eating."  
  
This received a wicked glare.  
  
"More than usual." Shinji said trying to cover himself. "You've lost too much weight and-."  
  
This received a slap.  
  
"Hey. That was sort of a compliment."  
  
"Never comment on a girl's weight." She snapped tritely.  
  
"So why did you two stay together? I mean, now that you aren't pilots anymore, and you always-er, I'll be quite."  
  
"No, it needs an answer. We didn't know what would happen-thought we were the only ones alive. We were- for a long time. Decided to stay together. As friends." Shinji explained.  
  
The rest of the time passed in silence, and to the surprise of both young men, when it was over, Asuka paid.  
  
"Uh-Asuka-you don't have to-I mean-we haven't seen each other in years and- I'll. . ." Kensuke stuttered.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I know JSSDF pays you nothing." She walked away, leaving them to stare at each other in shock.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short. Either in the next chapter or the one after it, I will bring back a character. My issue is should it be Kaworu Or Kaji? It will work with either, and I wrote two different scenes bringing each back. The story will only work with one of them though. Your input is greatly appreciated!! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know it by now. I don't own EVA!!!!  
  
A/N: thanks for the advice. Please continue to R/R because it will determine if this gets finished.  
  
Deep below Tokyo-3, Misato felt as if she were being town in multiple directions at once. She tried being honest to her self, but something just didn't feel right. Was this NERV as she remembered it? Something shuddered  
  
"M-Misato?" Maya questioned. She'd been asked to drop formalities, and had trouble doing so.  
  
"Something isn't right here."  
  
Maya nodded slowly. She stared at Hyuuga and Aoba's seats, they were empty, since the pair was eating right now. "Other than how few of us there are? That this place feels like, or maybe even is a tomb?"  
  
"You know, that's exactly what it feels like. This shouldn't be here."  
  
Maya looked up confused. "Misato?"  
  
"Nothing. The pattern's still there, huh? But no physical sign? Why can't we pin-point it?"  
  
"The Magi still aren't functioning properly. If-." She gulped a flash back to Instrumentality running through her head. "If Dr. Akagi were here, we'd. . ."  
  
"Give it time, we just have to be careful until then."  
  
---  
  
Asuka fell backwards onto the couch in the main room of the apartment as they walked in, her legs hanging over the arm. "I ate too much. . ."  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes as Kensuke followed him in. "We've got Soda and beer if you want any. I could make tea or coffee too."  
  
"Beer me!" Asuka called from the couch waving her hand in the air.  
  
"You had too many of those already too. No."  
  
"Only 3. 3's not too many."  
  
"No,"  
  
Asuka folded her arms. "You jerk."  
  
With out the lights on, the sound of the door opening made them all jump. Shinji sighed in relief when he saw the familiar outline of Misato in the doorframe.  
  
Kensuke gulped. "Mi-Misato?"  
  
"Sorry about this. Since it's still here and-I'd been in a hotel but-can I?"  
  
Shinji gave Asuka, who was now sitting up a questioning glance. She shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"I should go then." Kensuke said, and started to return the beer.  
  
"Thank God." Asuka mumbled.  
  
"You don't have to-." Shinji started.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll catch you later." He gave a little head bow, and exited.  
  
Misato smiled, then went to the open fridge to remove a beer. She opened it, chugged, dropped the empty can a minute later, and retrieved a new one. She then joined Asuka on the couch.  
  
"You're room hasn't been changed. No one's been in or out of it." Shinji told her.  
  
"Something isn't right. I can't stay in NERV."  
  
Asuka shot a look of concern at Shinji over her shoulder, then looked back at Misato. "Took you that long, huh?"  
  
Shinji nailed her in the back of the head with the empty beer can.  
  
"OW! Hey-. She shoulda noticed. She'd been there longer than us."  
  
"I'd prefer if you wouldn't talk about me when I'm sitting next to you Asuka."  
  
Asuka shrugged, "There was no check. That isn't NERV."  
  
"What check?"  
  
"Guess everything you've seen is back. Memories are checked. We're still sort of connected- only to rebuild though. There was no check for NERV. WE remember every other one." Shinji explained.  
  
"Well, maybe you weren't checked. No one else at NERV- but I don't know how long they- Shinji, give me another beer."  
  
---  
  
With Misato passed out on the couch, Shinji and Asuka retired to their room. Even though they were married, they slept in separate beds. Mainly because Asuka had a nasty habit of kicking Shinji in her sleep. This was often so hard, he ended up on the floor. So, after a week of bruises, he bought a new futon, and added it to the room.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we suppose to do?"  
  
"Shinji-Shut up. We aren't doing anything."  
  
"But Asuka, we should. Not about NERV, I mean. For Misato."  
  
"Oh-I don't know. We do owe it to her." She sighed. "Kensuke was the first. Unless you're neglecting to tell me something."  
  
"Yeah, Kensuke is the first of our friends I've seen in 8 years."  
  
She slowly left her own bed, and moved to his. They kissed, and she slipped into the bed, and on top of him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Asuka, please. If you fall asleep there I'll have another bruise-I don't want to break anything. You're already asleep, huh?"  
  
Her eyes were slits, and her head had rolled limply to his shoulder.  
  
"Yup. At least I bought ice bags."  
  
The next morning, neither of them had moved, and Shinji smiled happily as their eyes met. "You made it through the night with out kicking me!"  
  
"I can fix that." She snapped with a nasty grin, and rolled to one side, bending her led back.  
  
"I made Breakfast!!" Misato called outside.  
  
"Never mind." Asuka said. "Her cooking will do worse than a kick."  
  
---  
  
"I'm not going to work today." Asuka announced. "Already called in. Those noodles messed up my stomach."  
  
"That's because you ate six bowls." Shinji mocked.  
  
Asuka grimaced slightly, and her stomach gurgled audibly.  
  
"And you had 3 beers."  
  
Asuka narrowed her eyes and lay back on the floor, as Misato served what she was trying to pass as breakfast. She shot up a second later when the news perked her interest.  
  
"In other news, Kiori's Ramen in the heart of Tokyo-3 exploded into flames late last night. Three people were found inside. Two have been treated on site, while a third, the owner, was pronounced dead.  
  
"That's where we ate last night," Asuka said in a hushed whisper. "I feel like I'm going to die." She added, and fell back to the floor. "How come you only ate half a bowl?"  
  
"Tasted funny. Smelled weird." Shinji replied.  
  
They both fell silent when they heard Misato whisper a name, and both turned their attention to the TV again.  
  
---  
  
Ryoji Kaji stood outside the remains of the noodle place shivering. He was wrapped in the type of blanket they use for drowning victims. Beside him stood the waiter, who was shaking his head. Both were covered in ashes, Kaji especially, since his hair was slightly damp. He didn't appear to have aged.  
  
---  
  
"Let's go pick him up before someone dangerous sees him." Shinji offered.  
  
"Most of the dangerous people probably won't be coming back-idiot." Asuka snapped, and doubled over with a groan.  
  
But, HE is dangerous. Misato thought. "I'll go get him, you stay here and take care of Asuka."  
  
Shinji nodded. "It's pretty close to the old entrance to the Geofront."  
  
Misato nodded, and left in a slight daze.  
  
As the door closed Asuka moved toward the couch, and collapsed there, breathing heavily.  
  
"Told you you ate too much." He said jokingly, then noticed she was in too much pain to retort.  
  
She broke into a coughing fit as he approached, and sat up quickly. The coughing quickly became violent but ended just as fast. A small stream of liquid curled out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Don't move." Shinji ordered, and sat beside her, running a finger over the trail, then sniffing it. The look that crossed his face chilled her. "Asuka?"  
  
"What?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"It's LCL."  
  
---  
  
A/N: that's the end of CH.4. So what do you think? More to come!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back!! Sorry this took a while. I have the whole story finished handwritten in a notebook. Now comes the difficult task of typing the thing. Thanks for the advice, and reviews, and please continue to R&R. Disclaimer: Evangelion belongs to Gainax, and several others.  
  
  
  
Misato stood outside the boundary put up by the fire department, fighting back tears as she waited to be noticed. She was certain that she hadn't aged either. She decided that being in Instrumentality kept those there from aging. Disbelief and concern toppled around in her head. She smiled, and silently gave a word of thanks when he approached her.  
  
"Katsuragi? What's going on?" He asked stepping over the barrier and moving next to her. "I woke up in the flavor vat in the back, and next thing I know, the place burst into flames." He stopped and looked down at her.  
  
She stared at him for a long while, then fell against his chest sobbing. He embraced her.  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe I ate that! Now I want to be sick. Oh, disgusting. . ."  
  
Shinji said nothing.  
  
"God, six bowls. How many people do you think that was? Who'd be sick enough-they had to know."  
  
"Maybe that's why the owner's dead."  
  
Asuka nodded and started coughing.  
  
"Wonder why no one noticed before." He added.  
  
"Get it out of me!"  
  
"I don't think I . . ."  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"Asuka, I . . ."  
  
He was interrupted when the door opened, and a man from NERV Intelligence entered the room.  
  
"Asuka Soryu. I've been asked to retrieve and escort you back to NERV."  
  
"For what?!" Shinji protested.  
  
"Emergency eradication of her stomach contents."  
  
Asuka groaned, and then smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You will then be kept for study."  
  
"What? No. I won't stay there!"  
  
Shinji got to his feet and stood defensively in front of Asuka. "If she goes, so do I."  
  
The Intelligence officer threw Shinji aside. "You will stay here." He reached towards Asuka.  
  
"Don't touch me! If you want to help me, fine, but--." She stopped coughing overtaking her again.  
  
"She won't stay in NERV. You-- you can't turn her into a science project!"  
  
A second later Asuka bolted to her feet and stumbled quickly into the bathroom, slamming the door as she went.  
  
"Get out of here." Shinji ordered.  
  
The Intelligence officer scowled through his glasses. "I may have to arrest you if you continue to refuse to release her."  
  
"You don't have that authority."  
  
The officer whipped around to see Misato with her arms folded in the doorway.  
  
"They're no longer members of NERV, now get out!"  
  
"Fine, we will deal with this eventually." As he passed her he tried to look deadpan, but shock lined his features as he passed Kaji in the hall.  
  
---  
  
-It's so weird. Everything was digested except for the LCL. How disgusting. I feel violated, hmm, I wonder what would happen if I flushed. . .- Asuka thought from where she now lay on the floor. A knock at the door made her jump.  
  
"He's gone, you don't have to fake being sick any more."  
  
"I'm not faking, you moron!"  
  
Shinji sighed. "Call if you need me."  
  
---  
  
"Explain to me again. What exactly is going on here?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Third Impact happened. Eight years ago. Everyone merged. Those people that had the strength were eventually able top release themselves. Asuka and I, we were the first. You, its weird, you have no memories from Instrumentality?"  
  
Kaji nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's because you died before it happened. Long before it happened compared to some people. Like me, and Asuka." Misato whispered.  
  
"One thing I didn't forget though, was my promise."  
  
Misato bowed her head and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to check on Asuka." Shinji announced, and got to his feet.  
  
As he left Kaji turned to Misato. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She ate something that didn't agree with her. Shinji said it was--."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That noodle place, the one you appeared in, they ate there last night. They used LCL as sauce for the noodles. They didn't know, Asuka ate 6 bowls."  
  
"Is that even possible?" He bit his lip. "What do you think it'll do to her?"  
  
"I don't know. NERV was here. That's who that suited goon was. He said they wanted to take her, and test her."  
  
"That's wrong . . . Who else is back?"  
  
"No one from Seele. A few low rankers from NERV."  
  
"Now that we're alone, I'll say it."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Why? It's what you want to hear, right?"  
  
"I don't know what I want any more."  
  
---  
  
"It's weird, I'm half willing to go now." Asuka whispered from where she lay on the floor.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"It's sick. How could I have enjoyed that?"  
  
"You didn't know. None of us did. It had to have been laced, or flavored with something. Honestly, I hated it."  
  
"Yeah, but you've become picky lately."  
  
Shinji sighed and joined her on the floor. Sitting cross legged, he lifted her head into his lap. "You've survived worse. You literally went through the end of the world. You survived that."  
  
"Yeah but this isn't just a stomach virus. Idiot." She groaned and her stomach gurgled audibly. "I feel worse. Help me Shinji!"  
  
"I'll try. Not like you to beg like that."  
  
"If you're going to mock me, then leave. So I actually admitted that I need help. Big deal." She closed her eyes. "Go away."  
  
"Nope."  
  
She opened them again, and smiled. "I hate you."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Damn you. When did you get to be smarter than me?"  
  
They both laughed at this for several minutes.  
  
"Don't leave me." She asked.  
  
"I won't."  
  
As he spoke she fell asleep.  
  
--- -A/N: that's the end of that chapter. Updates will be slow for a while, because I've just gone back to my next semester in College. Don't worry though, I will post every chance I get!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here I am again. I don't know when the next up date will be, but they are coming. As I said b/4 I've finished the story I just need to type it. The last chapter also needs a few adjustments. . . This is also short because since College is depriving me of free time. I'll try to make the next piece longer! Enjoy.  
  
Discliamer: Evangelion and its characters and any other related material are copyrighted to the Deity know as Anno and Gainax.  
  
PERSPECTIVE : Asuka  
  
What's wrong with me? I actually ENJOYED eating LCL. Mien Gott!! I think the only reason I puked was my own disgust. We've been on the floor for over an hour now, and nothing else has happened. I feel like I'm being torn apart inside, like something is trying to get out. What if someone is trying to be reborn?  
  
I don't know if I ever really loved Shinji. I'm not sure why that thought springs to mind suddenly, but it does. I think I just formed a bond with him because we were alone for close to a year. I still don't know for sure how we scraped by. We let ourselves get attached to disgusting and over touchy contact. I let my self become dependant on it. It keeps me alive. Disgusting. . .  
  
So why did I marry him? So we could keep ourselves alive I guess. I never really "hated" him like I always said I did. He set me free. I guess I owe this much to him. . . --- (end Perspective)  
  
"That could be a problem then."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just a messenger. I did my job." The NERV operative snapped.  
  
"Get out." The voice in the darkness replied.  
  
"Yes sir." He flinched and exited, the light from the open door the only source of illumination in the room.  
  
"You aren't worried?" a second voice asked.  
  
"What is there to be worried about? So one or two people won't be coming back. The perpetrator has been dealt with."  
  
"You KILLED him."  
  
"That's a problem."  
  
The second person set his teeth. "I suppose not. What do we do about NERV, the Angel reading? What is it really?"  
  
"Ignorant belief. Dependence on having an enemy, I suppose."  
  
"Human minds are fragile, huh?"  
  
"You should go."  
  
"Mmm, your right. Er-- Dr. Akagi?"  
  
"What?" this was growled.  
  
"Don't let the power go to your head."  
  
---  
  
When Asuka woke up, it was late, maybe five o'clock in the evening. She was on her bed, and Kaji was seated beside it.  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
He smiled. "We were worried. Shinji and Misato went out to get dinner."  
  
"I'm not eating."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She rolled onto her side and away from him. "I want to be alone."  
  
"You're not your self."  
  
"You don't know me any more. I may be a little out of it, but I assure you, I'm still me."  
  
Kaji scratched the side of his head. "What ever you say."  
  
"Kaji-you-you look exactly the same."  
  
"After all the times you used to try and jump me, you won't even look at me?"  
  
"You don't know. . ." this was whispered. "What do you care?" this was louder.  
  
"Oh-." He was slightly shocked. "I don't- I mean. . .I'm just a little surprised."  
  
"You told me off remember? As much as I hated it, I got the point! Now go away!"  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
There were tears forming on her lashes, regardless of how hard she fought them back. "I said leave!" she tried to sound angry but it was a miserable attempt.  
  
"I'm not buying this angry act. Come on, talk to me!"  
  
"I can't, not any more. Not after--."  
  
"After what?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes. And I don't know why. I'm scared Kaji--. There's a person, maybe two inside of me. For some sick reason my body is okay with that." She shuddered. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
Kaji turned away, unable to answer.  
  
--- End Chapter.  
  
More to come!! I hope to get it up in a week or so, until then, please review! Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, I just finished school so I'm free!!! Here's the latest Ch. I hope you like it! Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EVA, or any of the characters. But, I do own Klaus and Azumi. They are original characters made for this Fic.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---- Ritsuko Akagi leaned back in the computer chair she occupied. "Asuka needs to be dealt with." She sighed and shook her head. "Look what this works doing to you, you're talking to your self again. . ." She scolded. "But, she does have to be retrieved."  
  
"So just because she wouldn't pilot, you infect her? I really don't understand you any more. . . er. . . sir, ma'am." A voice stuttered from the doorway.  
  
"It was just dumb luck. You know that. Besides, it worked. That's all that matters."  
  
"How do we know it worked?"  
  
"Stop asking so many questions. It's aggravating. And get back to your post before someone notices you're gone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
---  
  
Asuka woke up again two hours later. Amidst a stain on the white floor lay a young man, slightly damp with LCL. She didn't want to think about how he'd gotten out. His hair was strawberry-blonde, with wisps of light brown. His eyes were closed, but he was awake, because a few seconds later he spoke.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She turned away from him. "My room." She snapped, as if it were obvious.  
  
"H--how'd I get here?"  
  
"I--." She stopped short when it struck her that she was speaking German. It being her native language, she hadn't even realized it. It was almost a reflex. "I dunno."  
  
He slowly sat up as well. "I remember being at peace, then realized it was too good to be true. Then I was here."  
  
"Took you eight years to figure it out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Third Impact happened eight years ago." She replied turning to face him. He had piercing turquoise eyes, and looked as if here were about 18.  
  
"Wow." His clothing was non-descript, black top and bottom a faded red button down over it. "Erm. . .I'm Klaus, Klaus Siegfried von Slemmen."  
  
"Asuka. Asuka Langley Sor-Ikari."  
  
He bit his lip. "Sounds sorta familiar."  
  
-Well, you were inside me for almost a day.- she thought. "Side affect. Maybe you knew someone who knew me when you shared being with the rest of the world."  
  
"Where are we geographically?"  
  
"Tokyo-3. Technically speaking, Tokyo-4, since it was re-born."  
  
"Tokyo. . .Japan?"  
  
"No, Tokyo Australia."  
  
He looked at her confused, dazed brain not registering the sarcasm.  
  
"What are you dense? Of course we're in Japan!" She buried her face in her hands and massaged her temples. "If you're hungry, there's food outside."  
  
He sat there staring at her an odd smile on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mien Gott you're hot,"  
  
She restrained her self from slapping him, some how, he was cuter than Shinji. Not that that meant much, or made him that cute either. After a moment, he got to her feet. "Guess I'll escort you then."  
  
"Asuka!! Who you talkin' to in there? Are you seeing someone behind Shinji's back?" Misato joked outside. When Asuka stepped out the door, she gave the woman a look that could easily melt diamonds. "This is the result of the noodle incident. At least its out of me now." She snapped, and then turned to Klaus, and pushed him out the door. "Schnell!" "What did you just tell them?" "That you appeared out of no where, now sit. I'll translate for you." She forced him to the floor. "This is Klaus. He can't speak a word of Japanese. So, I get to show off my intelligence." "She didn't grow up, did she?" Kaji asked Shinji, ribbing the younger man with his elbow. "I heard that. . .Feed him. And try to keep Misato from cooking." "Hey!" the former NERV major protested. "Katsuragi, he was just reborn. His body is so fragile, you might kill him." Misato growled, and seconds later, a pillow hit Kaji with a shocking amount of force. "This is Shinji, Misato and Kaji." Klaus nodded. "We do have room for him, right?" Shinji asked. "Kaji and I are sharing my room, so there should be." Asuka nodded with satisfaction, and sat down, joining the rest.  
  
---  
  
Somewhere below Tokyo-3, another person was reborn to a rather disgusting wake up call, in the sewers.  
  
---  
  
Hyuuga slipped back into his seat with a small sigh. "Where were ya?" Aoba questioned. He felt the urge not to answer. "I was with the Temp-Commander." "Who is that?" Maya questioned. "I didn't see, it was too dark. . ." "You didn't recognize the voice?" Aoba asked and burst out laughing. He shrugged, quickly changing the subject. "What are we going to do? That Angel, or whatever, it's still around." "Reading says it's right on top of us. No one's seen anything." Maya whispered. "If I knew who was in charge, it would make my job a little easier." Aoba muttered. Maya, for about the tenth time that day, mumbled something about Ritsuko, causing her fellow bridge bunnies to roll their eyes. "She's not coming back Maya. There's barely any of us left." Hyuuga bit his lip and bowed his head. He returned to working, hoping the false reading would be over soon.  
  
---  
  
Klaus lay on the couch listening to Asuka and Shinji argue in the next room. He had insisted on sleeping on there, so as not to infringe. He had no clue what the couple argued about, he just knew it was late. "Er- Guten Nacht." Misato stumble on the words upon entering the room. Klaus nodded. "Guten Nacht." He replied. He glanced at the digital clock glowing on the wall. "Or should I say Guten Morgen." He mumbled. To this she said something indiscernible to him, which he wouldn't have understood even if he did speak Japanese. She moved to the fridge, and after pulling out a beer, offered him one as well. "Nein." He shook his head. "Ah- No." "You speak English?" she questioned. He blinked for a moment. "Yeah." "Alright!!" Her shout scared him. "Now we can communicate." "They always like that?" he asked gesturing toward Shinji and Asuka's room. "I guess so. They were when they were younger." She sighed. I can try to get you home, but. . ." "Don't know how much of home is even there." A loud bang echoed from the next room during a break in the arguing. The apartment was draped in silence for an awkward moment or so, before Shinji Stumbled out of the room, grabbed an ice bag from the freezer and returned to the room. He paid no attention to Misato or Klaus. Klaus turned toward Misato, and raised an eyebrow. "Just ignore it." Misato whispered.  
  
--- "I think you're scaring him." Asuka snapped. "You'd be scared too, if you couldn't understand what anyone around you was saying. Sounds like he's talking to Misato. . .don't know that much English I can't-." "They're talking about us idiot!" she pulled his shirt off and kissed the already forming bruise under his ribs, then placed the ice bag on it. "You didn't have to kick me, and it was on purpose too. You call me a jerk." She kissed him to shut him up. In response he started to pull off her shirt. "Don't try it." "Damn it Asuka! Are we just going to do THIS forever? We are-." "I'm not going to have sex with you Shinji. It's disgusting. I can barely take pleasure in 'this' because it's so degrading. But-." She ran a hand down his face. "I can't stop it."  
  
--  
  
Two men from NERV intelligence Hyuuga were the only people who knew that the unseen acting commander of NERV was Ritsuko. In her head, she was still getting back at Gendo-and in order for that to happen, She'd forced the Magi Systems into just below operational parameters, so that they couldn't botch her plans again. She was carrying out disturbing experiments with LCL, knowing full well that people were in it. She tried to find how Instrumentality worked, with out causing another impact. Three years ago she'd been drawn to where NERV once was. In seconds, she watched it reappear before her eyes. Hidden once again below the Geo-Front. As time passed other members of NERV crawled their way there. Just a few days earlier, she sent out an order through Hyuuga to begin scanning to be sure there would be no interference. She was confident no one knew that the Blue Pattern was actually NERV, except for her. She stood in the darkened balcony over Central Dogma, a cigarette in he fingers, unlit. "I guess it's time to make myself seen." She flipped a switch, illuminating the platform. Aoba and Maya both snapped around to see who was above them, not even noticing that Hyuuga hadn't moved.  
  
"Dr. Akagi!" Maya cried excitedly. "Lt.s" "You're back. . ." Aoba started. "I have been, and I've also been busy. I have more duties than I'm used to as Commander." "You're the-what about Misato?"  
  
Ritsuko lit her cigarette. "She can't carry out what must be done." She took a drag. "We're launching an attack."  
  
"On what? The search crew turned up nothing. The readings must be a bug in the system-."  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "I think you might be right, what with all the LCL around, who knows what's in there. Either way, our target is below Tokyo- 3. In the sewers. That is our target."  
  
The three listened to this for a moment, but it was Hyuuga who spoke. "Uh- With out pilots what do we attack with?"  
  
"Let me be more specific, we aren't really attacking anything. Our next 'target' is our new pilot."  
  
---  
  
"I'm gonna-." Asuka was cut off by a kiss. "Kill-." Another, "You!" Both she and Shinji had their shirts off, and their futons were jammed together. Shinji was incessantly trying to pin herm and she was rolling over in order to pin him instead. This was broken by kissing every few seconds. "Please." Shinji asked pleadingly. "No! I already told you-." She felt something press against her that wasn't his hands. "Pervert! I said no!" she snapped and rolled away, pulling her blanket snugly around her.  
  
---  
  
A confused teenager ran through the sewers below Tokyo-3. She was scared because she was literally running blind-the tunnels were pitch black. She was terrified and that terror was doubled when three guards with light topped riffles cornered her. "Freeze! Freeze! Right now, hands up!" "Identify yourself!" "He said don't move!"  
  
The girl was shaking. "I-I'm-my name. . .I can't." She paused. "Azumi. Azumi Suzuki."  
  
"You're coming with us." "What'd I do?" "Don't ask questions! Cuff her."  
  
One of the guards shouldered his gun a placed shackles around Azumi's wrists, then marched her down the tunnel.  
  
---  
  
Asuka and Shinji followed each other out of the room the next morning. Klaus gave them a small wave from the couch. "You sleep?" Asuka asked. "A little." "Good." She cast an angry glance toward Shinji. "I didn't."  
  
"Misato up yet?" Shinji asked him. Then shook his head as if disgusted at himself. "I forgot, he doesn't understand." "Baka boy wants to know if Misato is up yet." "Mmm-no, went to bed late after talking to me."  
  
Asuka sighed an entered the kitchen. "Guess I'll cook breakfast. Never got to have the last one I cooked."  
  
As she moved to the stove, Shinji and Klaus were thrown into an awkward silence. Klaus smiled at him, and followed Asuka into the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
Perspective: Shinji  
  
It makes me sick. We've never even told each other "I love you," or anything like that, not once. The marriage thing, I guess it was to keep us-to let us cling to something good in something terrible. I could tell Klaus was trying to seduce her. What scared me even more was I didn't really seem to care. Sure I like the contact we have, pretty sure she does too, but I don't think the love is mutual. I think its just me-but, do I have the guts to say it?  
  
---  
  
Shinji twitched and then blinked, shaking sleep from his mind. Nine years ago he would have done nothing about Klaus, right now, he was willing to wring the guy's neck. Yet, something was holding him back. At first he told himself it was because he didn't care, but now, he thought, -what makes Asuka happy, makes me happy.- And, Asuka seemed pretty happy.  
  
---  
  
Azumi kept her head bowed as she sat alone in a darkened room. There was a desk in front of her, stacks of papers, a laptop and a cup of stale coffee adorned it. The laptop and coffee mug were both emblazoned with the NERV logo. -What the hell is NERV?- she thought. She'd been silent since she got there, and was feeling sick with unease. She was relatively sure she'd been there for at least six hours. Eternity was churning away and after what seemed like hours, (it wasn't) the door opened at the far end of the room, and a tall female figure appeared. A backlit shadow, features indiscernible.  
  
"Azumi Suzuki?"  
  
She looked p weakly and nodded. "Who else would I be? How many others have you done this to?" The figure entered the room, flipping a light switch as she did so. "I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, acting commander of NERV."  
  
"What is NERV?"  
  
"Not what it used to be." She whispered. "Now that I'm in charge." She sat across from Azumi, and shuffled through the top of a paper stack. "Read this." she ordered, and moved behind Azumi to un-cuff her. She then placed a large stack of papers before her. "It should clarify things. It's been eight years since you last saw this planet."  
  
"Eigh-eight years?!"  
  
Ritsuko picked up the coffee cup. "I'm going to freshen this up. Are you hungry?"  
  
Azumi nodded.  
  
"Right, take that, and follow me. We'll go down to the cafeteria."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
---  
  
End CH.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, more soon I hope! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Coming down to the end, only a few Chs. Left. For those of you worrying about the relationship, you'll find out more in this ch.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Klaus and Azumi.  
Klaus stood absurdly close to Asuka, his nose in her hair. She hadn't turned around, and assumed it was Shinji. She continued cooking and reached a hand behind her to touch his face. When she felt the lack of facial hair she spun around quickly and pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed.  
  
He bit his lip, a few strands of his hair falling in his eyes. It was just a bit longer than Shinji's.  
  
"Married." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Huh? Oh shit. . .Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I know how you feel. You've been away too long, just don't touch me."  
  
He nodded. "Won't happen again. I mean-I'll try not to-you're just so. . . beautiful."  
  
She turned a little red, and across the room Shinji sighed, feeling clueless. -Why didn't I ever learn German?- he thought.  
  
"Listen; I have to finish breakfast, sit down, we'll talk later, okay?"  
  
Klaus nodded and moved back to the table, sitting across from Shinji, and attempted an apology. Shinji shrugged not understanding. Klaus shook his head, he couldn't fight his temptations, not easily. Since he woke up in her room, he seemed to think it was destiny.  
  
---  
  
Misato rolled over and was prevented from going further when Kaji wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let go. I smell breakfast. You're hungry, right?"  
  
"Mmm. . .Katsuragi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I say it now? I don't like going back on a promise."  
  
"Say wha-wait, do you actually mean it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I don't know if I can sat the same. I'm scared. I don't know what I am anymore."  
  
"I still love you."  
  
She rolled back over to face him, and saw true emotion in his eyes. "Breakfast can wait."  
  
---  
  
"Never knew you cooked this well. Have you been holding out on me Asuka?"  
  
"You're still a better cook baka."  
  
Klaus stared down at the traditional Japanese breakfast. "er-um- is this a brunch or something?"  
  
Asuka stopped eating remembering her first Japanese meal. "I'll make you something more-." She wanted to say appetizing, but stopped her self. "European." She got up and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"But you don't have to."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
Shinji smiled and followed her. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"He's alone Shinji. He's scared, he's clueless. Sounds like you used to be. I'm helping him out. Let's make him feel comfortable until we can get him home."  
  
"You seem pretty attached to him."  
  
Asuka started. "Wh-what? No Shinji, I wouldn't. I don't know, he's cute, but he's out of it. If you think about it, he's actually 26. Four years is no big deal. But guess what, I'm stuck with you."  
  
"You don't like me any more?"  
  
"Shinji. . .don't know how I feel anymore. At all. I've always liked you, just-." She collapsed against his chest in tears. He was taken aback at first, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"We're going to end up like Misato and Kaji, huh? Never able to tell each other how we feel."  
  
"I-L. . ." he bowed his head. "I don't think I can say it."  
  
"heh, but your body shows it. Now stop, you're scaring him, we're scaring him. I'll kiss him once to get him off my back, but I won't leave your side, understand?"  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"I'm not committing anything to you. Not saying it, I don't think I can. You've kept me alive Shinji, and I'm pretty sure I kept you alive too."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Find something on TV that's in English for him."  
  
"Sure." The kissed and he left the kitchen.  
  
Asuka gave a heavy sigh, and turned back to the stove. "Now what am I going to cook him?" As she put a frying pan on the stove, a sudden wave of a feeling she couldn't describe passed through her body, and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
---  
  
"So the world ended?"  
  
"Technically speaking, yes. The wills of people have brought them back, and memories have brought other things back as well."  
  
Azumi was shaking slightly. "I--." She took a slow sip of coffee. "So, I-- died?"  
  
"You could say that. Take eating easy, your body won't be used to it. But the thing is;" she paused. "How old are you Azumi?"  
  
"huh? Now, or before. . ."  
  
"You haven't aged."  
  
"oh, 14."  
  
"Good."  
  
You know what she wants. Refuse her. a soft male voice said at the back of Azumi's mind. Or, it will happen again, and this time, it won't come back.  
  
"Who are you?" she said out loud, not realizing it.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ritsuko questioned.  
  
My name is Kaworu. This is your warning. Do not trust her. The fate of the world is in your hands. Search your memory-trust it.  
  
"Sorry brain isn't used to it."  
  
"Right. Well, your age makes you the perfect candidate for-."  
  
Remember the pain that was brought by the fighting, do you really want to relive that?  
  
"One of those things, right? Those robots that used to go through Tokyo-3 all the time? No way. I saw what happened to them."  
  
"How did you-? Never mind, you could have connected with any one in Instrumentality. You're our last chance though."  
  
"I don't think I can. Thanks for your 'help.'" Azumi stood as if to leave.  
  
"I don't know who you met, or what you're doing, but what I do know is you're not leaving."  
  
"You can't keep me here."  
  
"You have no idea what I can do."  
  
---  
  
Asuka felt an icy chill ripple through her body and then every thing felt warm. She felt Shinji's head against her side and it took her several seconds to realize she was in a hospital bed, and Shinji was asleep in a chair beside her, his head resting against the bed.  
  
She moaned softly. "What-what happened?"  
  
"You passed out." Klaus said from where he leaned against the wall. "Didn't respond to anything. Man, how a guy can drive when he panics. Personally I'm sorta worried about your room mates. Didn't leave their room, even with the commotion."  
  
"They say what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Couldn't understand. Don't think Shinji wanted me along either."  
  
She smiled, and then lifted her hand to ruffle Shinji's hair.  
  
"You're awake." He said groggily.  
  
"Apparently you're not."  
  
"I was worried, you just-dropped."  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"They said you must have fainted. Frankly I think it's the effects of the LCL."  
  
She placed her nose in his hair, and smiled. "When we get home, I'll thank you."  
  
He smiled dumbly.  
  
"Now find out when I can get out of here. In this place there's no protection from NERV."  
  
"I won't leave your side."  
  
"Lotta good that'll do if you keep dozing off."  
  
They both started laughing, completely ignoring Klaus.  
  
---  
  
After about five minutes Klaus moved from the wall and paced in the doorframe, waiting for the couple to stop giggling. When this happened, he turned to Asuka. "Can I have some money, I'm starving."  
  
"Give Klaus money." Asuka ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's hungry. Breakfast."  
  
"He won't be able to order."  
  
"Go with him, get him some sweet bread and coffee."  
  
"Ok. You'll be alright?"  
  
Asuka nodded.  
  
Shinji smiled and left with Klaus.  
  
---  
  
About twenty minutes later, the two men returned. Klaus with a large sweet bread, and a can of UCG coffee. Shinji was empty handed.  
  
"You feel any better." Shinji asked.  
  
"I've been better since I woke up." She swung her feet around and left the bed. "Klaus?"  
  
His eyes shot up from the can of coffee he was examining. "Yeah?"  
  
"I um, said I'd talk to you about how you feel. Being alone hurts. You like me don't you?"  
  
He shrugged "Can't act on it."  
  
She pulled the bread from his hands and placed it on the bedside serving tray. "I-I'll kiss you, you need it."  
  
"Ki-kiss me?" he dropped the coffee and it exploded on contact with the floor.  
  
"I've already talked it over with Shinji, just once."  
  
-Then I have to make this the best kiss I've ever given then.- he thought, then pulled her close to him. Being slightly taller, he bent over to kiss her. Shinji soon appeared angered since they didn't break apart for nearly ten minutes.  
  
"I said kiss me, not give me a tonsillectomy." Asuka whispered, but she seemed to have enjoyed it.  
  
Klaus had a smile that seemed to be almost sexual. "You liked it. No one can fake that." He caressed her slowly down her side. "He's a lucky man, whish I had gotten you sooner." He blinked. "Wait-I could have. . ."  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"You were that super genius kid-you graduated the year I started college. Damn it! That's why your name sounded familiar. Guess destiny still works."  
  
As they split apart, Shinji had moved closer, and as Klaus finished speaking, he wrapped his arms defensively around his wife, and buried his face in her neck.  
  
---  
  
Misato rolled over and sighed heavily, covered in sweat. Kaji had a strange smile on his face.  
  
"Why can't you say it?" he asked.  
  
Misato bit her lip.  
  
"You're afraid to, aren't you."  
  
A beat. "Yes." She turned away from him. "But I-I think I do."  
  
Kaji smiled and rolled over to look at her. "I know you do. The way you've reacted to all I've ever done-I know you love me."  
  
"Really quiet out there. I wonder if anything's wrong." She slipped out of the bed and quickly pulled something over her self, then stuck her head out the door. She stiffened, the pushed the door open the rest of the way.  
  
The room was in disarray, the table on its side, dishes spilled on the floor, and a pan upside down on the stove. The front door was open, and there was no one in sight.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Kaji approached behind her, wearing just a pair of boxers. His well muscled upper body laced in a thin sweat.  
  
"Looks like either they left in a hurry or were dragged out."  
  
Misato had moved into the room and looked at a spot on the wall. "He's keys are gone."  
  
"Leave a note?"  
  
"You idiot, do you think they'd leave a note when they left so fast the room's a mess?"  
  
Kaji shrugged. "Just an idea."  
  
"Let's clean the place up, okay?"  
  
Kaji nodded and closed the door.  
  
---  
  
A/N Thanks for reading please review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own any of the EVA characters, I do own Azumi and Klaus. Note to readers on them: they are NOT SI s. They are just characters made to create controversy (apparently it worked). Please keep reading, this Ch, is a cliffhanger.  
  
Please R&R  
  
---  
  
As soon as she woke up, Azumi realized she was drugged. She wasn't sure how she had been slipped it, but was sure it was something she ate. So, Ritsuko was just as weary of her as she was if Ritsuko. She was alone in a dark room again, but she wasn't cuffed.  
  
-Listen closely, I have something to shared with you. The words of a very knowing man.-  
  
"You're back again?"  
  
-The philosopher known as Nietzsche said "After Buddha was dead, his shadow was still shown for centuries in a cave-a tremendous, gruesome shadow. God is dead: But given the way men are, there may still be caves for thousands of years in which his shadow will be shown.- and we-we will still have to vanquish his shadow, too."-  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
-I mean Ritsuko's blind drive for revenge is the reason for everything falling apart again. She has created another "cave" for the "shadow" to fall on. Once she is gone, so will the worlds problems.-  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
-You can do nothing. There is only one person who can act. I fear they never will. We can only hope, when the time comes, she can act as she should.-  
  
"But why are you telling me?"  
  
-Because others would fear me. The one who must act would never listen. So you must. . .-  
  
"Must what?!"  
  
The door slid open, the light burning her eyes. "Get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop defying me. Come with me, we're going to Central Dogma. We will discuss what will happen."  
  
Azumi gave a resigned sigh, and got to her feet, and lamely followed Ritsuko from the room.  
  
---  
  
Shinji shot from his sleep, where he rested beside Asuka's bed. He hadn't had the dream in years, he couldn't stop the stream of heavy breathing, or his rapid heart beat. ". . .Kaworu. . .damn it! Why now. . ." he blinked a few times and was shocked to hear a grown from across the room. He slowly looked to his side and swore.  
  
The room was in worse disarray than they'd left the apartment. The tray table was on its side, the IV bag on the ground and popped. Klaus was just waking up a welt visible on the side of his head.  
  
". . .Asuka. . ."  
  
-Perspective-  
  
Where was I? It was small, tight, dark. . .damn it. It was an entry plug. That was the only thing it could be. It was cold and unfamiliar now, scary, lonely, empty.  
  
It was dry, and I was chained to the controls, this was obviously to keep me from escaping. NERV had gotten me-but how? I remembered nothing of it. The covert ops they always seemed to use had struck again. They must have contacted the hospitals in the area, and paid them off, paid them to drug me, and likely those with me, and told them to contact NERV as soon as I checked in.  
  
It had worked just like they wanted-they had me now, but what would they do with me?  
  
---  
  
Ritsuko stood beside the entry plug suspended from the ceiling, glancing between it and Azumi. The girl stared cluelessly at the giant pill shaped object. "What is that thing?"  
  
"An entry plug."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a person in there. Against her will." Aoba commented bitterly.  
  
Ritsuko shot him an acidic glare, and he quickly turned back to typing.  
  
"What's the point of showing me this?"  
  
"Watch." She snapped at the Bridge Bunnies. They all hesitated, and Maya was the only one to react after the pause.  
  
Asuka's screams could be heard from outside. Ritsuko was the only one who didn't shudder when it happened.  
  
"I can't." Maya whispered, and stopped.  
  
Azumi stared dumbfounded at Ritsuko. "How can you do this in good conscience?"  
  
"You wouldn't know it, but technically speaking, the woman in there ATE you. Granted you were still in the LCL, but still-."  
  
"Yeah, but it's all Dr. Akagi's fault it happened at all." Hyuuga whispered. "I was with you at first, but this is getting absurd! You're hurting her, there is no reason to!"  
  
Ritsuko glanced up at the entry plug, and after a moment reached for the hatch.  
  
---  
  
Shinji and Klaus stood outside the access gate to the elevator/train. It stood before them, slightly dented but still functioning. The train shuddered to the entrance, and the door opened with an equally unnerving pace. Nervously they boarded the train, praying they were not too late.  
  
---  
  
-Asuka?- A shadowy Kawrou leaned on the controls before her, she backed up slightly.  
  
"Huh? Aren't you-the?"  
  
-17 th? Yes. Don't worry. I'm not what you should fear. It's Ritsuko. A women driven by revenge is more dangerous than all the Angels combined.-  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
-She plans to make it happen again. Or, she doesn't know that what she's trying to do will.she wants revenge on Shinji-kun's father.-  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
-There is one that must be driven to stop her. You must be the one that aids her on the path.-  
  
"Right."  
  
Before her the shadowy Kawrou backed away and vanished as the entry plug hatch opened.  
  
---  
  
Shinji sprinted into Central Dogma as Ritsuko ripped Asuka from the entry plug. It broke the controls and ripped both of Asuka's shoulders from their sockets. The cuffs binding her to the controls also snapped. She screamed in an inhuman voice and fell to the floor at Ritsuko's feet curling into a fetal ball.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Stop!!" Shinji howled.  
  
Ritsuko straightened and slowly turned to face Shinji. "You don't understand. She HAS to be studied. Or she has to die."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Hyuuga and Aoba both backed against the furthest wall possible. Maya dove under her desk. All three terrified at what Shinji might do. Klaus had just made it to the door as they tried to hide.  
  
"Asuka's my experiment. I started it, and I intend to finish."  
  
Asuka was shaking horribly now. Soft sobs wreaked her body.  
  
Ritsuko reached down and grabbed her hair. "I said get up!" she growled, pulling her upwards. "We're going to the lab. I'll study what its done to her, alive or not!"  
  
"Get away from her." Shinji ordered.  
  
"What are you going to do? As far as I can see, you're still a coward." With this, she threw Asuka towards one of the nearby terminals, dangerously close to the ledge above the Magi.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Azumi begged. "You're ruining everything."  
  
"Silence. I will get my revenge on Gendo Ikari. Even if it means destroying the world, just so I can destroy his dream. Asuka wasn't even the first piece."  
  
Shinji couldn't take it any more, with an angry howl liken to Unit 01 gone berserk, he dove at Ritsuko, shouldering her over the ledge.  
  
She grasped wildly as she went over, falling backwards, the momentum dragging what she grabbed along with her, which, sadly was Asuka. . .  
  
Shinji's arm shot forward faster than he thought was possible, his hand closed on Asuka's ankle at the last second, and she hissed loudly as her body was yanked in two directions. For several moments the two women hung there. As the small amount came to a close, Ritsuko drew a gun, and pointed it at Asuka's head.  
  
"Go ahead Shinji. No matter what you do now, she's going to die. Even if I miss, the recoil will drag both she and I, maybe even you down. If I succeed, they'll be no saving her."  
  
Shinji gulped and grasped forward with his other arm, grabbing Asuka's other leg. Silence flooded Central Dogma for what seemed like eons, before a gunshot broke the silence.  
  
---  
  
A/N: sorry this was so short, but I wanted to give it the cliffhanger ending. Don't worry, the next Ch will be up soon. Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own the Eva characters, but I do own Klaus and Azumi.  
  
This is it, the last chapter! Enjoy and please review!  
  
---  
  
Ritsuko blinked in shock, her hand slowly releasing Asuka's arm as she lost feeling in her body, and she fell the rest of the way to the ground, far below, bouncing off the Magi before landing at the bottom.  
  
Shinji didn't care who shot Ritsuko at the moment, all he cared about was getting Asuka back on solid ground. With all his strength, he pulled Asuka over the ledge, and embraced her.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, before passing out against him, no longer able to stand the pain.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled, some how knowing she heard it.  
  
A few feet away, Maya was shaking uncontrollably, a gun, still smoking, lay at her feet. Behind her, her former partners stood with their mouths slack. Neither believing her actions. She didn't quite believe it her self. She swallowed hard, before collapsing, Aoba caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
Azumi watched all this with staggered breaths. She'd never seen anyone die before. That, and she had the bizarre feeling she knew the two people hugging at the edge.  
  
Klaus sighed from his corner of the room, and started to leave, but froze a second later. He screamed something, and only Azumi noticed his alarm.  
  
"The floor's disappearing. . ." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Shinji whispered.  
  
-Now that she is gone, it is only a matter of time before the NERV created by her ambitions vanishes as well. You must move quickly.-  
  
If Asuka had been conscious she would have heard this, but it was only Azumi who received it.  
  
"We have to get out of here." She shouted.  
  
Shinji blinked. "You-I- you were in my class weren't you?"  
  
At that second the entire room flickered. There and back, like an image popping in and out on a TV.  
  
He shook this off and scooped Asuka into his arms, and followed Azumi and Klaus as they ran from Central Dogma.  
  
Aoba and Hyuuga shook off their still settling shock at Maya and each grabbed one of her arms, carrying her out.  
  
---  
  
A few other NERV workers joined the five as they fled the vanishing complex. A single tram sat outside the main building. It was the only thing that was not flickering. Seventeen people crowded in, watching as they ascended.  
  
Maya was shaking and delirious. "Dr. Akagi. . .I'm so sorry. I- why did-." But her rantings were heard by no one.  
  
As the last tram to ever leave NERV made its way to ground level, the pyramid disappeared, then the lake, the armor plates (which had just recently reappeared), all vanished completely. In a few moments, all that was left was a crater and memories.  
  
---  
  
When Klaus and Shinji returned to the apartment shouldering Asuka, who was now half awake. Misato and Kaji moved to Shinji's side trying to ignore Klaus.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ritsuko. . . She. . ." Asuka started, before Shinji silenced her. She was placed on the couch, where she remained sitting, rather than lay down.  
  
"I can pop your shoulder back in." Klaus offered.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she snarled. "They aren't just dislocated their broken."  
  
"How can you-?"  
  
"Shinji. . . Pop my knee back in."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"I don't trust Klaus to do it, don't trust him period."  
  
Klaus glanced at them, hearing his name but not knowing what was said.  
  
"Then why'd you kiss him?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "I don't know. Forget right now. Fix it."  
  
"Not to ask stupid questions, but why didn't you take her straight to the hospital?" Kaji asked.  
  
"That's not a stupid question. . ." Asuka muttered, and then winced. "Just fix me, and give me pain killers."  
  
Shinji shook his head and turned to Kaji. "Help her."  
  
Kaji nodded. "Asuka?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "Thanks." She screamed as Kaji braced against the couch, and snapped her knee back in. "That hurt more then when. . ." She was close to passing out again.  
  
As Kaji moved away, Klaus tried to move toward Asuka. Shinji shot up from where he sat at her side, and managed one of the few German words he knew. "Nein."  
  
"Wass?"  
  
"Nein!" He pushed Klaus away, and moved back to Asuka's side.  
  
---  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Asuka sat in the corner of the room, one leg in a cast, both arms splinted, and in a wheel chair. She was enjoying being waited on, but was beginning to feel deprived of the independence that was the core of her personality.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get him out of here."  
  
Shinji kissed her hair, then moved in front of her. "Huh?"  
  
"Klaus. Get him out."  
  
"I still don't understand it."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You kissed him. You still haven't given me a good reason why."  
  
"I don't know my self." She closed her eyes. "Wheel me over there so I can yell at him."  
  
Shinji smiled and kissed her. "Hell, if I spoke German, I'd do it my self."  
  
"You can say enough."  
  
He chuckled. "Sure, 'Nein', 'Gutten Tag', and 'Du dumbkopf' are enough huh?"  
  
Asuka closed her eyes. "See, you learned something from me yelling at you all the time."  
  
He shook his head a moment later, and wheeled her chair to the couch.  
  
"Klaus."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
She sighed. "Get the hell out of my house."  
  
"What's going on? I thought you felt bad for me."  
  
"I see you again, and I don't know what I'll do."  
  
He blinked, not quite getting it.  
  
"You're a perverted freak! You- you're screwing up my life. Heartless bastard, I don't even know why I thought you were even mildly attractive."  
  
He stared at her. His mouth open as if he was trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Out!"  
  
"I don't have any money. . .what am I supposed to-?"  
  
"Solve that on your own." She said bitterly.  
  
"But I can't speak Japanese!"  
  
"Well, that's YOUR problem, isn't it?"  
  
Klaus sighed and bowed his head. He slowly got to his feet, and skulked out the door. Shinji kicked it closed before he was even fully out.  
  
"Think I was too hard on him?" Asuka asked, half smiling.  
  
"If you had been able to punch him, you wouldn't have been to hard on him."  
  
Asuka shook her head. "Big jerk."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm a living rock."  
  
"At least you didn't die. That's all I care about." He stopped felling Asuka's anger rise. "So much has changed, huh?"  
  
"mm." She mumbled and agreement, and closed her eyes.  
  
---  
  
1 month later  
  
Azumi Suzuki stood in a hallway of her old school. She was slightly shocked to discover her old class no longer existed. She paced in the hall outside the dean's office. Her father leaned against a near by wall, his arms crossed. Both were happy life was once again as normal as possible  
  
---  
  
Maya Ibiki had barely spoken since it had happened. Every so often, she'd break into sobs, and apologize for her actions for hours on end.  
  
After placing her in the mental ward, Aoba and Hyuuga both went their separate ways. Both moving as far from Tokyo-3 as possible.  
  
---  
  
"I hate crutches!"  
  
"If you'd stop trying to run in them, maybe you'd be better off."  
  
"Stop telling me what to do!" Asuka snapped, and swung one at Shinji's head as they walked to their car from the hospital.  
  
"Ow! Asuka. . ."  
  
She gave a mock sadistic smile. "Maybe they are good for something."  
  
"Come on. Stop goofing around. I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"You should know by now Shinji, I'm invincible!" She thrust her crutches skyward, and fell forward unable to stand on one leg.  
  
"Invincible, huh?" he joked as he helped her up.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Let's go. Kaji's cooking dinner, and Misato cleaned up the place."  
  
"Nice to have her back, huh?"  
  
"Place was way too empty with out her." Shinji agreed.  
  
"All we need now is that stupid penguin, and it would be like old times. In a really creepy sort of way."  
  
He massaged her back, as they stood on the sidewalk. "We should get together with Kensuke again."  
  
"I wonder what Hikari is doing." She stopped. "Forget it, we can't see her."  
  
Shinji bit his lip, and nodded. "Toji. . ."  
  
"Sorry." She leaned against him. "You stupid stooges." She let go of one crutch and leaned against it, then ruffled his hair with her free hand. "Sans the pain and suffering, it was fun back then."  
  
"Sans?" he questioned.  
  
" It means with out. Damn it, learn another language." They kissed. "Lets go home."  
  
-END-  
  
The end, Yea! I wrote every thing after Ritsuko is shot about 6 times before I felt I got it as right as possible. This is the version I got the best feeling from. It seems sort of open for a sequel, no? But it seems as if it would be kind of bland if I did that. Thanks you reading!!  
  
I will probably begin working on my other posted fic which has gone through more revisions than this one. Again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
